My Daylight
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: This is a songfic of just how Inuyasha feels when he loses Kagome after the Bone Eaters' well is sealed, with Kagome stuck on the other side in her time.


My Daylight

IF you haven't heard this song yet, YOUR REALLY NEED TO!

…Though if you don't, it won't affect the songfic…

-but it _is _an amazing song…

X33

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Andrew Belle's Daylight.

I stare at Kagome's horror-stricken face as the well pulls me back to the Feudal Era; I stare at her with the same expression.

_No… _I shake my head, my forelocks mimicking my movements. _No! NO! NO!_

Next thing I know, Kagome's teary face is replaced by the various vines. I punch the ground with all my might, creating a crater around my bruised knuckles. My eyes revert to their primitive nature and become blood-red.

_I did **not **spend the past two years fighting Naraku only to get the jewel and **lose Kagome! **_

But the jewel did just that, it took Kagome. It took her away, took her away from me.

**Can't believe she's gone  
I Can't believe she's gone  
I Can't believe she's gone away  
**

I look up in the sky and upon hearing my friends' worried calls. I jump out of the well, in control. They all mirror the terror in my heart, scared that I had gone into the Shikon no Tama, but came back _without_ Kagome. I don't blame them, but I explain how she's perfectly safe with her family.

I bow my head and walk away from them: Miroku, Shippou, Sango… All of them. I step into the forrest and run; run harder than I ever have before if only to reach unconscisnous from overexurrtion – To roam the dream world and hold Kagome in my arms; the real one's not coming back.

**Darkness was my future  
Hopeless were the patterns  
Callous was my heart, so it seems  
**

I run, and run, and run, but I never tire. After all thoughs time I'd grow weak from fatigue in battle, I didn't obtain a single drop of it. In fact – it seems as if my legs are only pumping enegry _into_ my body. I reverse all gears and come to a stop.

**Oh, I should sing a little bit faster  
I'm to blame for this disaster  
I, I'm repairing my heart for you, you  
Oh and I should breathe a little bit softer  
Oxygen reminds me I lost her  
I, I'm repairing my heart for you, you  
**

I inhale, but immediately notice the absense of Kagome's sweet scent. And that burns me. It _kills _me. I'd take an arrow if I could trade away this pain eating away at my heart.

_No… _I think silently to myself, staring at the bare ground. _I must remain strong… for __**her **__sake. _

If I had been there sooner, if I had but lept farther so as to grab her hand in time before the Shikon no Tama hadn't swallowed her up – maybe then…. Maybe she'd still be by my side. My ears flatten themselves against my skull, ashamed.

_It's all my fault…._

**Can't believe she's gone, I  
Folded on the creases  
Tore myself to pieces now  
**

Three years trudge by. I watch the world as Miroku and Sango got married, three children between them. Even little Shippou grows up, training hard to be a masterd youki of the highest level.

But I haven't changed.

No, it seems that with each passing year, month, _day - _I'm left with a callous heart that thumps painfully in my chest. With each beat I wish for the pain to cease, but I remain strong.

_For **her **sake…_

I lie on the ground, allowing Miroku's eldest kids to climb all over me and yank on my ears – not caring anymore. Miroku says some jocund expression, but it never reaches my ears. I've become dead to the world.

My eyes snap open.

I smell it before the wind that carries it arrives.

**But blessed was the daylight that  
Flooded my hearts windows, and  
Cleared the smoke that billows out  
**

I shake all the kids off me and stand to the side.

_No…. Can it really be?_

I ignore Sango's surprised call out to me. I waste no time contemplating and dash over to the ancient well that sealed me from Kagome's time years ago. All the while, racing thoughts bounce inside my head.

_What is she doing here?_

_Is she okay? Is she hurt?_

_**Why **is she here?_

_Why did the well suddenly let her come back?_

**Oh, I should sing a little bit faster  
I'm to blame for this disaster  
I, I'm repairing my heart for you, you  
Oh and I should breathe a little bit softer  
Oxygen reminds me I lost her  
I, I'm repairing my heart for you, you  
**

As I near, all my rash bravado vanishes and I'm left with an uncertain nervousness.

_What if she doesn't **want **to see me?_

_What if this is some sort of trick?_

_What if I've finally gone **insane?**_

I edge the side of the well, not yet ready to peer inside only to discover that: 1) she's not there and 2) I've officially gone insane.

I finger the roseri hanging around my neck. That's become a habit now: everytime I think about what I've lost the most, I hang onto the beads of subjection like a lifeline.

**Peace my body, Oh my soul – to find, no I don't mind  
Break my hardened heart to show, that I, yea I was blind  
Lay my body on the shore, to find, no I don't mind**

**I don't mind, I don't mind  
**

I nod my head to myself.

_Yes, if I've completely lost all of my sanity – I'll let Miroku execute me. _

_If not…_

_I don't want to think about what I'll have to do to the neighboring villages until he **does** take notice of my dire plea for death._

**Can't believe she's gone, I'm  
Casting out the demons  
Letting go of reasons why  
**

_Maybe she's not there at all…?_

No, my demon senses are acutley aware of everything I used to rake my mind over to remember the young miko. I can smell her sweet scent, though it has changed to a more womanly scent.

_Though I'm not complaining!_

My ears twitch to catch her small whispers of self-encouragement as her feet scrape agaisnt the wall in a mock attempt to climb the overgrown well. Even my aura is being affected by her presence, shifting and molding until my body can stand the ultimate purity of her being.

All I'm missing is touch, sight, and taste-

I interupt my thought process and thrust a hand down the well, waiting to grab onto someone. As soon as a hand grips my clawed hand, I haul my load up until Kagome is above my head, gazing down on me with a sweet smile.

"Kagome?" I ask, hating that my voice sounded so cracked and unused, but not caring at the same time – paying full attention to what is _in my arms_. She nods, and I feel my callous heart start to heal.

**Welcome was the daylight that  
Found where I was hiding, and  
Fought the dark residing there  
**

Seeing Kagome, in the warm, lovable flesh and blood… it made my heart soar! Whatever dark thoughts I had about giving up on life in my weakest of hours vanish as if she purified my heart for me.

But I know that's not how it works… not completely.

"Sorry to keep you waiting-" at this moment, I focus of my "taste" sense and cut her off with a kiss, expressing to her just what I've been feeling since she's dissapearred out of my life. I set her on the ground and pull her closer to me, not wanting to let go of what I _finally_ have!

**Oh, I should sing a little bit faster  
I'm to blame for this disaster  
I, I'm repairing my heart for you, you  
Oh and I should breathe a little bit softer  
Chemicals remind me I lost her  
I, I'm repairing my heart for you, you**

I pull away suddenly, afraid I've made a horrid, rash decision that will shatter any of my long-buried hopes.

But she looks at me with a smile that reassures me that I did just the right thing, so I kiss her again. I numbly notice her wraping her arms around my neck, but I'm too lost in her to fully notice.

Her scent… My mind grows fuzzy from her intoxicating scent. I know that if I had been with her everyday, I would be used to this characteristic. Instead, I feel drunk with Kagome pressed up against me, fueling me.

_Kagome, don't you ever leave me again…._

"I won't," I hear her whisper across my lips.

A/n: Seriously, CHECK THIS SONG OUT!

Everytime I hear this song, I think about how Inuyasha must've felt when he lost Kagome to time.

…*sniffle*…

How did you guys like it? I will admit, this is one of my more shorter songfics, but hopefully it has served its purpose.

Review please!

;3


End file.
